


Strangers on a train

by Kotakiin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotakiin/pseuds/Kotakiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is running late for her train and when she gets on the train a stranger is in her seat and there are no other seats around so Clarke's only decision is to sit on the strangers lap. Interesting things happen. I am sorry I am not good at summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, shit, shit!” Clarke Griffin cursed under her breath as she pushed and shoved through a sea of people to get to her train that was about to leave in just two minutes. Her morning started off pretty great, she woke up at a reasonable hour, she even had enough time to have breakfast at the hotel before leaving to catch her train. Well she thought she had enough time until the taxi she was in broke down, Clarke didn’t have the time to wait for it to be fixed so she paid the driver and ran as fast as she could through a crowd of people tell she made it to the train station. 

The last call for boarding blared through the speakers just as Clarke made it onto the train, she let out a sigh of relief before she looked at her ticket to find where her spot was. After going from one cable car to the other she finally found her reserved seat but there was one problem. Someone was already there. Not only was someone already there but the girl was extremely attractive and Clarke had to mentally slap herself to focus before she approached the girl. 

“Um, Excuse me, you're in my seat” Clarke frowned when the girl didn't even look at her it's like she was invisible, that's when she noticed that the girl was wearing headphones so Clarke decided to be polite and tap the attractive brunette on the shoulder. 

The brunette turned her gaze to Clarke’s eyes and Clarke felt her breath hitch, the brunette’s eyes were probably the most beautiful green she has ever seen, she couldn't stop herself from staring. The brunette took her headphones out to give Clarke her full attention.

“Yes?” 

Clarke could feel herself almost melt at the girl's angelic voice, how can this stranger seem so perfect when she doesn't know a thing about her “Um, yeah hi, I don’t mean to interrupt you but you're in my seat” 

The stranger tilts her head to one side in confusion “Well obviously you're wrong because this is my seat”

Clarke shook her head “No, this is my spot. See” Clarke showed the brunette her ticket “I reserved this spot so technically it is mine” 

The brunette shrugged “Sorry but I’m not moving. The train is packed full of people and I don't feel like trying to hunt down another seat”

Clarke crossed her arms a little irritated with the girls tone “Yeah I don't think so, this is my seat so you can go find a new one” 

The girl gave Clarke an amused look “If you want this seat then you will just have to fight me for it” 

Clarke glared down at the attractive girl and contemplated what she should do when an idea sprung into mind, a devilish smirk appeared on the blondes face “Very well then” Clarke set her bag down beside the stranger's feet and sat down in the brunette’s lap. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” the brunette held her hands up in the air giving the blonde a death glare. 

Clarke grinned “I’m taking my seat” 

The brunette glared angrily at Clarke “Get. Off”

Clarke shook her head “Not going to happen, you're stuck with me the whole ride” a moment of silence passed before Clarke spoke up again “Where are you going anyway?”

The girl scoffed placing her hands down on the armrests “Why do you want to know? Are you going to stalk me and sit on my lap again?”

Clarke shook her head with her arms still crossed across her chest “Just so then I know how long I have to sit here for” 

The girl rolled her eyes “I’m heading to Polis, which if you didn't know is a four hour train ride” 

“I’m going to Polis too, I guess that just means you're stuck with me” Clarke stuck her tongue out at the stranger.

The brunette rolled her eyes at how childish the girl sitting on her lap was. Why did this girl have to be so stubborn, they could've avoided this whole thing if the blonde would just stop being a brat and find somewhere else to sit. 

Clarke tried to avoid the situation she had put herself in by looking around the cable car to see if there was an empty spot but much to her dismay there wasn’t one.The two of them stayed silent for a few more moments avoiding each other’s gaze. The brunette wouldn't stop shifting under her and Clarke was starting to get irritated. 

“Could you just stop moving. It's irritating” Clarke ignored the eye roll the comment earned her. 

“Says the girl who is currently sitting on my lap. By the way you should lose some pounds I think my feet are starting to fall asleep” The brunette tried to wiggle her legs but failed. 

Clarke glared down at the brunette “Did you just call me fat?” 

The brunette smirked “No, just a little heavy. So could you please move” 

Clarke shifted her position so she was straddling the brunette and the movement somehow caused a bit of friction turning both of the girls on slightly much to their dismay. Clarke has been so distracted with her studies lately that she hasn't had any human contact like this for awhile and she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of being close to this attractive stranger. 

A few minutes passed with both girls avoiding each other's gaze before Clarke spoke up “So… what's your name? Mines Clarke” 

The girl hesitated for a moment “Lexa” 

Clarke smiled and shifted herself a bit and held out her hand to shake “It's nice to meet you Lexa” 

Lexa nodded and shook the girl's hand. She fiddled with her hands not exactly sure where she should put them but then an idea struck her and it took all of her power not to smirk. If this girl wasn’t going to move then Lexa could darn well make her move. Lexa snaked her hands up Clarke’s legs until they reached the hem of the blonde’s shirt where Lexa fiddled with the material before she slid her hand slowly up Clarke's shirt. 

Clarke froze in place when she felt Lexa’s hands feel her up. What was this girl doing? Why was she suddenly getting all handsy with her? Clarke felt kind of uncomfortable and considered actually trying to find a new seat once the brunettes hands inched under her shirt but that's when she realised Lexa’s plan. 

Clarke smirked inwardly. Two can play at that game. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s stomach where she could feel rock hard abs. Oh wow. Clarke mentally shook her head. Focus Griffin you're supposed to be getting payback not more turned on then you already are. Clarke trailed her hands up Lexa’s stomach till they reached around the brunette's neck to play with the braided hair. 

The two girls didn't notice it but there faces were ever so slowly getting closer like two magnetics drawn together. Lexa’s hands were fully under Clarke's shirt resting on the girl's hips as her thumbs absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles on the blonde’s soft skin. Clarke was too busy playing with Lexa’s hair and enjoying how soft it felt in her fingers to remember that they were in a public place and everyone was most likely staring at their interaction. 

Clarke bucked her hips forward and almost moaned at the friction, she felt like a horny teenage boy right now but she couldn't help herself when such an attractive girl was right under her. It also didn’t help that said girls hands were currently up her shirt. 

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek when Clarke had bucked her hips, the blonde on top of her was driving her mad. She was turned on like crazy right now and all she wanted was to take this stranger sitting on her lap right here, right now. 

Clarke bucked her hips again into Lexa and Lexa bucked her hips back not taking anymore of the blonde’s teasing and pretty soon they were grinding against each other in public. Clarke’s breathing quickened as she could feel herself wanting to come just from this little bit of contact. 

Lexa’s grip tightened on Clarke’s waist as she thrusted her hips up into Clarke as she pulled the blonde closer. She could care less about the passengers around them all she could think about was the attractive blonde on top of her who she was currently grinding her hips into her hers. 

Clarke leaned down and bit down on Lexa’s neck to hold in her moans as she felt herself reach the edge. Lexa knew Clarke was close and with one final thrust Clarke came, biting down even harder on Lexa’s neck. When Clarke came down from her high she felt bad for hurting the girl and decided to sooth the wound by giving it a few soothing kisses. 

Clarke pulled back “Sorry about that” 

Lexa shook her head trying to control her breathing “Don’t be, you didn't want people to know that your were currently getting it on with a stranger on the train. I understand” 

Clarke glared down at the girl “Oh shut up, you were enjoying it to. Which reminds me, I still need to get you off” Before Lexa can respond Clarke has somehow snuck her hand down her pants and started to rub her core with her palm. 

Lexa bit down on her lip as she leaned her head back in pleasure, her body arching forward into the blonde. Clarke smirked and before she knew it Lexa was coming. Feeling satisfied with herself Clarke pulls her hand out of Lexa’s pants and gives the brunette an amused grin “Told you so” 

Lexa huffed “Shut up Clarke” 

Clarke kept the grin on her face “I like the way my name sounds when you say it”

Lexa scoffed and gently hit the blonde in the shoulder trying her best to hide her blush “Weirdo. You don't tell a stranger that” 

“You also don’t have sex with a stranger, especially in a public place but we did just that so I’m pretty sure that was okay to say” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and rested her head back against the head rest “I’m tired now thanks to you so if you don't mind I would like to sleep” 

Clarke nodded in agreement so she followed the brunette’s lead and rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder and soon passed out. 

A loud ding echoed throught the train, startling Clarke awake. Clarke didn't bother to open her eyes or even move. She was very comfortable at the moment, which was weird because she remembers that train seats weren't supposed to be this comfy. Clarke blinked her eyes open and came face to face with soft looking skin, she sat up abruptly to look down at the brunette beneath her and everything that had happened earlier came rushing back. 

“All passengers heading to Polis, be prepared to exit the train in the next twenty minutes” A woman's voice projected out of the speaker.

Lexa shifted under her and soon Clarke was looking down at a pair of beautiful forest green eyes “Morning” Clarke smiles. 

Lexa grunts as she attempts to sit up in her seat better “Don’t you mean afternoon?”

Clarke shrugs and glances out the window to see a wide range of trees whipping by as the sun shone brightly in the sky showing no sign of any rain to come “We are almost at Polis” Clarke glances back down at Lexa who she caught staring very intently at her. 

Lexa felt a blush creep up her face as she quickly averted her gaze to her lap and away from the blonde’s piercing blue eyes. It wasn’t until Clarke asked her a question that Lexa looked back up into the girl's eyes. 

“What business do you have in Polis?” Clarke asks.

“My brother is getting married” Lexa comments. 

Clarke looks slightly shocked “No way! I’m going to Polis for my friends wedding, I’m one of her bride’s maids” 

Lexa wouldn't deny that it was kind of shocking that the two of them were going to Polis for the same reason “What a coincidence” 

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence and when they arrived in Polis Clarke awkwardly got off Lexa’s lap and the two girls exited the train station. Lexa stretched her limbs feeling several cracks and pops.

Lexa let out a sigh of relief “Finally I don't have to deal with your weight crushing my legs. I’m pretty sure I lost circulation and feeling in my legs a few hours ago” Lexa hit her legs a few times pretending as if she were trying to knock feeling back into them. 

Clarke punched Lexa in the shoulder before crossing her arms and letting out a breath of annoyance “Shut up, I’m not that heavy. Besides with the amount of muscles you have I’m sure my weight felt like nothing” 

Lexa chuckled “You aren't wrong” looking down at her watch Lexa noticed that she had to go and meet up with her brother before the wedding started “I have to go meet my brother in fifteen minutes” Lexa turned around to walk away, she walked a few steps before she looked back at Clarke “I’m glad that it was you who sat on my lap instead of some creepy old guy” Lexa joked “I guess I might see you around” Lexa said before walking away and getting lost in the huge crowd of people. 

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s word and soon she was making her way to the wedding she was supposed to be at and as she started to walk she called up her friend who just so happened to be the bride. After a few rings someone answered the phone “Hey, Clarke. Whats up?” 

Clarke grinned “You will never believe what just happened to me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 like you guys wanted! I hope you enjoy it. I am thinking that this will be a short 10 chapter story maybe 8 I'm not quite sure it all depends on how many sexy times I can think of XD. I'm sorry if the smut isn't that good, I don't think I am very good at it but I try. 
> 
> After this I have plans for a longer Clexa story with actual plot and not just something I randomly decided to make for the sake of it being funny like this one XD. I'm still in the planning stages so once I get more information I will give you a little tease on it. But that's only if I have most of the planning done. 
> 
> Alright that's enough talking from me. Enjoy the chapter and criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

 

Octavia Blake was in her hotel room getting ready for her wedding that was in just a few hours. Two of her maid of honours, Raven and Echo were helping her do her hair and makeup when Clarke, her other made of honour called her.

Octavia picked up the phone “Hey, Clarke. What’s up?”

“You will never believe what just happened to me” Clarke spoke from the other end of the phone with excitement evident in her voice.

“Let me guess. You met some really hot guy or girl and you got there number and then you plan to give them the night of there life after my wedding” Octavia had to hold back her laugh when both Raven and Echo gave her a curious glance.

Clarke chuckled “Close, You were right about the hot girl part but the rest was wrong”

Octavia put her phone on speaker so the other two girls could hear “Alright so what happened with this ‘hot girl’ you just met”

“Well I met her on the train and she was in my seat and when I asked her to move she wouldn't budge and so I sat on her lap” Clarke said with a proud smile.

The three girls all looked at one another before bursting into laughter “Please tell me you're joking!” Raven said clutching her stomach, gasping for breath.

“Octavia! Why did you put me on speaker?!” Clarke yelled from across the phone.

Octavia laughed “Well I just thought that Raven and Echo would like to know as well!”

Clarke groaned “Just because of that I’m not going to tell you the rest of my story”

Octavia gave an exaggerated gasp “How could you! I am the bride to be you have no choice but to tell me”

Clarke rolled her eyes even though the others couldn't see it “Fine, but only because it's your wedding day but you have to wait till I get there”

“But Clark-” Octavia stared at the phone in shock “She hung up on me… how rude”

Echo chuckled “Don’t be too offended by it Octavia, Clarke’s just being well… Clarke”

Raven smiled “Echo is right O, now let's finish up your make up”

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa arrived at the hotel where she was supposed to be meeting her brother, Lincoln. Lexa checked her watch, it read exactly 12:00 meaning Lexa was right on time and Lincoln was not. Fifteen minutes passed when Lincoln finally walked around the corner into the lobby wearing a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt, a light blue bowtie and black pants.

Lexa gave him a warm smile before she was pulled into a brief hug from her brother “I hope you don’t show up late for your wedding” Lexa teased.

Lincoln shoved his sister in the shoulder “Shut up Lexa, I wasn’t that late”

Lexa crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look “You were fifteen minutes late Lincoln, you're always late that’s why I worry”

Lincoln chuckled “Alright I get it, I won't be late for my wedding, I wouldn't plan on it” Lincoln turned to walk back the direction he came “Follow me, Bellamy and Anya are just finishing getting dressed, then you need to get ready so then we can leave”

Lexa and Lincoln took the elevator up to his hotel room where Bellamy and Anya were dressed in grey tuxedos with white button ups, grey slacks and light blue ties. Lexa gave the two a quick wave before she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

“Lookin good you two” Lincoln said with a smile “I can’t wait to see you two on your wedding days, I’m sure you will clean up nice”

Bellamy smiled “We all know that I will clean up way better than you ever will Lincoln”

“You wish, no one can compete with the Woods family” Anya said with a confident grin.

“Please you’ve got nothing on this” Bellamy gestured to his body.

“Really now” Anya gave a evil grin “If you really think you're all that then how come you and Echo aren’t getting married?”

“I told you a thousand times Anya! Were not ready for that”

“It’s been two years Bellamy”

Lincoln chuckled “Just to let you know, you two don’t stand a chance against me, I could wear completely trashed clothes and I would still look better then you guys”

Both Bellamy and Anya opened there mouths to protest when Lexa walked into the room wearing the same attire they were. They both looked her up and down Bellamy with his mouth agape and Anya a smirk and a small nod.

“I swear your family is gifted with godly looks” Bellamy commented, earning an eye roll from Lexa.

Anya walked over to Lexa and swung an arm around lexa’s shoulder “So you going to get laid tonight?”

“Anya!” Lexa yelled embarrassed.

“What, You need to let loose a bit you're always so uptight and a killjoy” Anya chuckled.

Lexa didn’t know why but her thoughts instantly went back to the incident on the train and she was about to tell Anya what happened but Bellamy interrupted before she could get anything out.

Bellamy shook his head in amusement “Come on guys, we have a wedding to get to”

The other three in the room nodded their heads in agreement and the four of them walked out of the hotel and got into a black limo and headed for the beautiful garden just outside the town where the wedding was being held.

 

* * *

 

Clarke arrived at the hotel an hour later where she was met with a over ecstatic Octavia and an exhausted looking Raven and Echo “Sooo what did I miss?”

Octavia pulled Clarke into the room and started to shove her towards the bathroom handing her a bag that held Clarke’s bridesmaid outfit “Go change and then you need to tell me what happened on that train”

Clarke chuckled “Alright O, I’ll be out in a few”

Octavia waited patiently on her bed with Raven and Echo. For the past hour Raven and Echo had been struggling to keep Octavia still so they could put her makeup on and make sure that she didn't smudge it or mess up her hair. Octavia couldn’t help it though, she was so excited because it was her wedding day and she also really needed to know what happened with Clarke and the apparently really hot stranger.

Half an hour later and Clarke emerged from the bathroom in a blue dress that ended just below her knees. Octavia jumped up off the bed and pulled Clarke onto the bed along with Echo and Raven. They all spread out on the bed with entangled limbs and slightly messy hair that would have to be fixed later. It took the four of them a few moments to stop laughing and catch their breaths when Octavia waited patiently for Clarke to start her story.

“So I was running a bit late so I had to practically run to the station. I just made it on the train and I was so exhausted I just wanted to sit but there was a stranger in my reserved seat so I asked them politely to move but they wouldn't budge” Clarke smiled a bit remembering the whole exchange, which didn't go unnoticed by the three other girls. “And so being the stubborn person I am I sat on her lap, refusing to move unless she did”

“Yup that sounds like you Clarke!” Raven laughed.

Clarke chuckled before continuing with the story “I couldn't seem to get comfortable so my only solution was to straddle the girl which led to a very awkward position and one thing led to another and we um… well things happened” Clarke felt a blush creep up her neck.

The three girls stared wide eyed at Clarke for a good three minutes before Octavia spoke up “You got laid! On a train with some hot attractive stranger!?”

Clarke nodded shyly “Yeah… It was pretty great”

“Damn Clarke I would not expect that from you” Echo said, shock evident on her face.

Raven looked at her watch and almost choked on her own saliva “As much as I would want to sit here and tease Clarke we have a wedding to get to”

Octavia jumped up off the bed “Oh crap! we have to go!”

The four girls scrambled to fix their clothes and hair before leaving the hotel in a hurry, they all piled into the limousine before they headed to the wedding location. Once they arrived Echo went with Octavia to help her with anything she needed before the wedding started. Raven and Clarke went to go meet up with Lincoln to learn a bit more about the details.

“Who does Lincoln have as his groomsmen?” Clarke asked.

“Bellamy, Anya and his youngest sister” Raven replied.

Clarke paused in her step for a moment before she continued to walk “His sister? You mean the one he tells us all about but have never actually met before, that sister?”

Raven nodded “The one and only. I wonder what she’s like, they way he described her she sounds like a killjoy”

Clarke nodded in agreement. It took them two minutes to reach the building Lincoln was in and when they arrived they were both shocked at the site in front of them.

“Holy crap Lincoln you are hot!” Raven exclaimed “Why does the Woods family have to be so blessed?!”

Anya walked out of a back door and gave Raven a smirk “What’s this I hear about Lincoln being hot? What am I then, Raven?”

Raven grinned “You are just down right sexy”

Anya made her way over to Raven and gave her a peck on the lips “Nice save” Anya looked to Clarke and gave her a hug “It’s nice to see you again Clarke”

Clarke smiled and hugged the taller blonde back “Likewise”

Bellamy came out of the room Anya was just in “Clarke!” He ran over to her and brought her into a hug “It’s great to see you!”

Clarke laughed “It’s great to see you to Bellamy”

Anya gagged “Good god you to are gross”

Clarke glared at Anya “For the last time Anya me and Bellamy are not dating! He’s more of a big brother to me then anything”

Bellamy chuckled “I agree with Clarke”

“So where is this mystery sister that we have never met before?” Ravne asked.

Lincoln smiled “She’s in that room” Lincoln pointed to the room everyone kept appearing from “LEXA! Come meet everyone!”

Clarke froze in place ‘Lexa, it can’t be can it?’ Clarke’s thoughts came true when the oh so familiar brunette appeared from the room in the same outfit Bellamy and Anya were in except her hair was in intricate braids “Lexa…” Clarke mumbled which Anya heard.

Anya gave Clarke a skeptical look “Wait. Clarke have you already met Lexa?”

Lexa froze at the name and instantly looked towards Anya and then met the familiar blue eyes that she saw not to long ago “Clarke?”

Raven quickly connected the dots and she suddenly burst out into a crazed laughter “No way! This is the super hot stranger you met on the train and ended up fucking!”

Clarke’s face went bright red along with Lexa’s. Anya looked from Raven to Lexa too Clarke then back to Lexa. She gave her little sister a evil smirk “Oh really now?”

“A-Anya, I-it’s not what it looks like. Raven is just saying nonsense like she always does” Lexa started to back up, trying to get as far away from her sister as possible.

Anya grinned “Oh no your not getting away so easily Lexa. Now would you like to tell me why you never told me that you got laid by such a beautiful girl on your way here?”

“I-I was going to tell you but we were just so busy there was no time…” Lexa mumbled.

Anya shook her head ”Lexa, Lexa, Lexa… You never learn, but you did just earn me some money so you're off the hook” Anya turned to Bellamy “Hand over the cash”

Bellamy groaned and handed Anya a twenty “I hate you…”

“Wait what?” CLarke asked “Did you bet on us?”

Anya nodded “I bet that the moment you two saw each other the sexual tension would be to much you would fuck right away”

“I bet that you two would take your time to learn about each other first because that’s what YOU would do Clarke but apparently not!” Bellamy crossed his arms in fake annoyance.

Clarke chuckled nervously “Sorry Bell I couldn't resist someone so hot, besides she was asking for it with that confident smirk”

Lexa smirked at Clarke with confidence “Is that so?”

Clarke grinned with a nod as she moved towards Lexa “You bet, you have a certain charm about you, I’m surprised you're single”

Lexa shrugged “I’m not so easily to get along with, if you couldn’t tell”

Clarke walked her fingers up Lexa’s arm then settled her hand on Lexa’s shoulder as she whispered in her ear “How about round two? But clothes are one hundred percent off”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat “That sounds like a good deal to me. Sold”

Clarke smirked and intertwined her fingers with lexa’s and tugged her towards the room Lexa was just in “We'll be back, we have some business to take care off~” Clarke said over her shoulder.

Anya gave Lexa a thumbs up “Go get her!”

Lincoln’s face was pure shock and before the door was closed he yelled “Make sure to be ready when they wedding starts!”

“We’ll try!” Clarke yelled from the other room. The only other sound that came from the room was a loud bang.

Bellamy walked towards the exit “Lets leave them to it…”

Lincoln nodded and followed Bellamy, Anya and Raven following close behind.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the door was closed Lexa slammed Clarke against it kissing down her neck, sliding her hands up and down Clarke’s side’s, smirking every time a moan escaped the blonde’s lips. One of Lexa’s legs found its way in between Clarke’s earning herself a satisfied groan.

Clarke lightly grinded her centre on Lexa’s leg that was currently keeping her upright “So, are clothes coming off this time? Or are we doing this like on the train”

Lexa nipped Clarke’s neck before she looked the blonde those sky blue eyes that had entranced Lexa when they met this morning on the train “Clothes. Off”

Clarke smirked “I was hoping you would say that” Clarke started to unbutton Lexa’s shirt as the brunette nipped at her neck and soothing the same spots with her tongue knowing there would be a mark. After the jacket and shirt was off Lexa was standing in front of Clarke in a black sports bra and toned abs on full display.

Clarke smiled “How are you so beautiful?”

Lexa shrugged with a smirk tugging at her lips “I would say the same for you but I’m sure you're way more stunning without the dress”

“How about you come and see if your right or wrong” Clarke grinned.

Lexa smiled “Gladly” With that Lexa pulled Clarke into a passionate kiss and Clarke guided Lexa’s hand to the zipper on the back of her dress and helped the brunette pull the dress all the way, leaving Clarke in just her matching lacy purple underwear.

Lexa’s eyes raked over Clarke’s body “Just as I thought” Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes, Green meeting blue “You're beautiful”

“Alright enough talk, we don’t have a lot of time tell the wedding so let's do this fast” Clarke unclipped her bra and threw it haphazardly across the room before pulling Lexa into a searing kiss.

Lexa helped Clarke take off her own bra and pants tell they were both in just their underwear. Lexa still had Clarke against the wall supporting both there wait as Lexa sucked and nipped one of Clarke’s nipples and her hand kneaded and pinched the blonde’s other breast. Lexa slowly kissed her way down Clarke’s stomach tell she reached the place Clarke desired her most.

Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair “Please. Enough teasing”

Lexa smirked and removed the panties with ease before she gently applied pressure to the blonde’s clit. Clarke squirmed under Lexa’s touch letting out a groan. Clarke was right that the wedding was soon so they had to be fast which was the only reason why Lexa had to stop teasing the poor blonde like she wanted to. With one swift movement Lexa entered Clarke with two fingers as her tongue flicked and sucked Clarke’s clit.

Clarke dug her nails into Lexa’s hair letting out a few moans “Lexa… right there” Clarke didn’t know how someone could have such a skilled tongue but if there was an award for best tongue ever it would have to go to Lexa, hands down. She could feel herself getting close to climax and she was guessing that Lexa could to if Clarke’s moans and breathing was anything to go by.

Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke and licked them off before she pulled her own underwear off “I was thinking that we could cum together to be done faster.

Clarke slid down to the floor as she was no longer being supported by Lexa “Alright… good plan” Clarke breathed out.

Lexa smirked and got herself in a position so that her and Clarke’s centre’s were up against one another and soon after that the two girls were grinding on one another, releasing small cries of pleasure and a few curses.

“I-I’m… close” Lexa breathed out.

Clarke nodded “Me too…”

One last thrust had them throwing their heads back screaming the other’s name in pleasure before they slumped forward to rest their heads on the other’s shoulder.

“That was… amazing” Clarke smiled “You are very skilled with your tongue”

Lexa chuckled “Good to know…”

The two of them helped the other stand up on shaky legs and they both agreed to shower together so they would be done faster but that went right out the window and instead they went for a round two. Forty minutes later and the two girls were throwing their clothes on and running out the door to make it to the wedding. They made it with two minutes to spare and the two girls were given either looks of bewilderment or approval before they parted their separate ways. Clarke going with the rest of the bride’s maids and Lexa going with the groomsmen.

Clarke and Lexa had a feeling that this was the start of something great and the even greater things were to come there way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I have been busy with a bunch of homework and then studying for exams on top of that but I found times in between to do some writing so here is a shorter chapter for you all. After my exams I will have plenty of more time to write for you guys so that's something to look forward too. Also I almost have the first chapter to my new story written out and once i have a few more written out I will upload it for all of you lovely people to enjoy. 
> 
> I am so excited for the 100 s3! And that scene with Clarke and Niylah (you know the one) was amazing. I feel bad for Raven I hope she doesn't die this season. Also who else can't wait for the clexa reunion!

* * *

 

The wedding ceremony went smoothly and Clarke would be lying if she said that there wasn’t a lot of tears coming from her end. She couldn’t help it, her best friend was getting married literally 3 feet in front of her how could she not cry? Clarke may have been shedding tears but she didn’t miss the looks that Lexa was giving her from her place with the groomsmen.

 

Raven didn’t miss the looks between them either which earned both Clarke and Lexa nudges in the side’s and a knowing look from Raven and Anya. Once it neared the end of the ceremony Clarke could feel the sexual tension trying to pull her and Lexa together which was very obvious to anyone with eyes. Clarke couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands and biting her lip as Lexa devoured her with her eyes.

 

The two girls eventually pulled their eyes away from the other when Octavia and Lincoln put on the rings and kissed to seal the deal. The whole crowd stood clapping and whistling and continued to do so when the bride and groom made their way down the aisle towards the limo.

 

The bridesmaids and groomsmen got into the limo right behind Octavia and Lincoln’s and Raven had forced Clarke and Lexa to sit on opposite ends of the vehicle just incase the two started banging with all of them in the car.

 

Bellamy wiped one final tear from his eye “I can’t believe it, my baby sister just got married”

 

Raven smiled “It was a pretty great ceremony, I’m sure we'll all remember this moment” the brunette glanced at Clarke then to Lexa “Well most of us will, some of us will only remember how two certain people were eye fucking the entire time”

 

Clarke looked away from Lexa and to all the knowing looks from her friends “What? Are you guy’s talking about me? I was paying attention the whole time, I even cried… a lot!”

 

Anya smirked “Yeah that was during the first half” she looked to Lexa “The other half was full of sexual tension, isn’t that right Lexa?”

 

Lexa snapped her head towards Anya who was smiling at her and obviously waiting for an answer to a question she hadn’t heard because her thoughts were currently being invaded by a certain blonde “Um… yes?”

 

Clarke face palmed as Anya gave a triumphant smirk and Raven started laughing so hard she was crying and Lexa obviously had no idea what was so funny.

 

Lexa looked at everyone with a confused expression and her head tilted to the side a bit making her look like a confused puppy “What’s so funny?” the question only erupted more laughter from Raven and some chuckled from Bellamy.

 

Anya shook her head and wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder “Oh Lexa… you should really learn to pay attention what we are talking about instead of undressing Clarke in your mind”

 

Lexa’s face went beat red as her eyes locked with Clarke’s whose face was as equally red and the rest of the ride was spent embarrassing both Clarke and Lexa as the two girls tried to be swallowed up by their seats hoping to get away from the others.

 

* * *

 

 

They all arrived at the wedding reception and spent the next two hours making sure that the sound systems were working and that the food and drinks were all set up and ready for when the guests arrived.

 

After the guests were all seated Octavia and Lincoln walked in through the doors with their song playing and a few moments later Bellamy and Echo walked in arm an arm the next came Anya with Raven and last but not least Clarke and Lexa. They took a seat at the head table and the party was soon underway and filled with lively chatter and many people dancing in the middle of the room to various kinds of songs.

 

Raven and Anya soon joined the others on the dance floor to rock out to some ACDC song that was playing and Clarke couldn’t help but tap her foot along to the beat, she couldn't lie she definitely felt like dancing right now.

 

Clarke glanced at Lexa who seemed a little bored which was obvious by the brunettes constant drumming of her fingers on the table and the sigh that would escape her lips every few minutes.

 

Clarke stands up and holds her hand out to Lexa “Shall we?”

 

Lexa looks up at her and smiles as she takes the blonde’s hand letting Clarke guide her to the dance floor where they joined Anya and Raven who seemed to be having a blast.

 

After a few rock songs the DJ decided to slow things down a bit with “thinking out loud” by Ed sheeran and Clarke and Lexa swayed back and forth silently singing the song to each other every once in awhile, giggling here and there when one would accidently trip over the other’s foot. It wasn’t there fault that almost everyone was on the dance floor and that someone would always be bumping into them.

 

“I know that we haven’t known each other for very long but do you think it's possible to feel such an attraction to someone in such a short time?” Clarke asks as she plays with the small hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck.

 

Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke gently before pulling back, her smile growing even more at the dopey smile Clarke was giving her “Normally I would disagree but I would be lying to myself”

 

Clarke grinned and pulled Lexa into a searing kiss as her hands slid down Lexa’s back to grope her ass causing Lexa to yelp into her mouth.

 

Lexa pulls back “Clarke if you keep getting handsy like then we are going to have a serious problem on our hands”

 

Clarke smirks “If that's the case then how about we get out of here and have a little bit of fun before the cake cutting happens?”

 

Lexa stares into Clarke’s lustful eyes and she feels her mouth go dry, she was very thirsty right now for something else than water. Lexa just nods and soon Clarke is holding her hand and dragging her towards the single bathroom in the back of the room.

 

The moment they enter the bathroom Lexa has Clarke pinned against the door, making sure to lock it before things go further. Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth when she feels the blonde’s hands glide across her chest and torso and soon her jacket and button up shirt where flung across the bathroom and Clarke was nipping at her neck with purpose sure to leave marks after.

 

Lexa makes quick work of the zipper on Clarke’s dress and soon Clarke is standing in front of her in a pair of lacy black underwear and bra to match. Lexa was very sure that she would be needing to buy a new pair of underwear after today.

 

Clarke unzipped Lexa’s pants and let them fall to the floor and Lexa barely had time to react before she was the one being pinned against the wall with Clarke’s hand down her panties rubbing slow circles against her clit.

 

Lexa gasped trying her hardest to hold in her moans so that no one would hear them. Sure there was music blaring so the thought of anyone hearing them was very unlikely but you could never be to sure.

 

Clarke nipped at Lexa’s neck leaving a red mark that she soon soothed with her tongue “Come on Lexa, moan for me” Clarke slid two fingers inside and moaned herself at how wet Lexa was “No one will hear us and if they do, so what?”

 

Clarke started to pump her fingers in and out and Lexa was pretty sure that the only thing keeping her upright was Clarke who had her body pressed up against hers at the moment.

 

Lexa let out a sharp gasp when Clarke inserted a third finger and soon she felt the blonde's lips on hers and a tongue in her mouth and she couldn't help the moan the escaped her mouth.  

 

Clarke pumped her fingers a bit faster as her thumb rubbed circles on Lexa’s clit and soon she could feel Lexa’s walls tightening around her fingers “Don’t hold back Lexa” Clarke nipped the brunette's ear and whispered in a seductive low voice “Cum for me”

 

Lexa screamed Clarke’s name and she honestly couldn’t care less who heard right now because this beautiful human being was pleasuring her like her life depended on it and she planned on returning the favour very soon when she could feel her legs.

 

Clarke wiped her fingers off and gave Lexa a satisfied smile “So, how was that?”

 

Lexa smirked “You are very talented Clarke I can admit that”

 

Clarke grinned from ear to ear “Damn right I am!”

 

Lexa chuckled and soon pinned Clarke against the wall “My turn” Lexa made no room for any arguments because soon she was licking at Clarke’s clit as two fingers thrusted in and out of Clarke causing the girl to gasp and moan so loud Lexa was sure the whole entire room had heard it and the thought made Lexa smirk.

 

It didn’t take Lexa very long to get Clarke off and only after about a half hour the two girls were dressed and refreshed before they walked out of the bathroom earning a few curious glances from some and knowing looks from others.

 

When they arrived back at the head table Raven gave the two of them a thumbs up as Bellamy just shook his head but gave them a thumbs up anyway.

 

Anya shook her head “You two are like bunnies i swear to god, you better not be having sex in random places the entire time here”

 

Clarke grins “No promises”

 

Lexa shrugs “Sorry Anya but I can’t say no to Clarke”

 

There conversation is cut short when Octavia stands up and announces that they will be cutting the cake and playing some games in a few minutes.

 

The cutting cake ceremony went pretty well scratch that it went amazing. Everything was going nice and smooth until Octavia took a big chunk of cake and slammed it into Lincoln’s face and it soon turned into an all out war, Octavia even got everyone at the head table involved.

 

Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Anya and Octavia were all in the bathroom trying to get cake out of their hair which didnt go so well considering that Raven thought it would be a great idea to throw the cake from her hair at everyone else. After what seemed like an hour later the girls came out of the bathroom looking clean again and they all sported huge smiles.

 

The rest of the reception went smoothly with a few games played here and there, many speeches were made and there was a lot of crying. It was around four in the morning when everyone had finally headed back to their homes or hotel.

 

When they got back to the hotel Octavia and Lincoln headed to their room and the other four girls went to theirs where Clarke and Lexa slept in one bed, Raven and Anya in the other. Bellamy and Echo shared a room to themselves and defiantly made good use of their alone time.

  
They all couldn't wait to see how the rest of the week was going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first, there is no smut in this chapter. I thought about putting it in this one as well but I decided that I would take a break from the smut and just have a funny chapter and then continue with funny places to have sex in the next chapter. So enjoy! List of songs used in this chapter will be at the bottom. I dont own the 100 or the songs they belong to their rightful owners.

Clarke didn’t know exactly what to expect when she woke up the next morning, but she most definitely was not expecting this. It was only ten in the morning and Octavia had somehow found a way to get inside her and Lexa’s room only to wake them up by jumping on the bed and smacking them with pillows.

 

“Octavia?! How did you get in here?” Clarke yells as she tries to grab her pillow back from the brunette. 

 

“Come on Clarkey! I have plans for us today and you two need to get up so we can do them” Octavia jumps off the bed and throws Clarke’s pillow back at her “I expect to see you two down in the lobby by twelve” 

 

Once the whirlwind known as Octavia leaves the room Clarke decides that if she has to be ready to do whatever her friend has planned then she should start getting ready now. Clarke could tell right away that Lexa was in no way getting out of the bed but after some convincing and promise’s of shower sex Lexa was soon awake and out of bed. 

 

The two girls arrived downstairs in the lobby right at twelve where the others were waiting. Without a word Octavia just led them all to the car waiting outside for them and soon all eight of them were heading downtown to do god knows what. 

 

Once they arrived at their destination Clarke couldn't believe her eyes “O, are you serious right now?”

 

Raven grinned “Oh yeah! We haven't done this since are high school years” 

 

They all got out of the car and walked towards the building with a huge sign that said ‘Karaoke’ in bright neon letters on the front. Once inside Octavia notified them that they were already paid for so they made their way into one of the rooms and sat down. 

 

Octavia stood up and clapped her hands together “Alright! Who should go first?” when no one volunteered Octavia rolled her eyes “Fine then I will just have to choose” 

 

An idea quickly pops through Anya’s head and she gives Lexa an evil grin before leaning over to whisper in Lincoln's ear. Soon Lincoln is sporting the same grin as Anya and Lexa soon finds herself being pulled up to the centre of the room with her siblings. 

 

“Alright! You go guys” Octavia says as she sits down beside Clarke. 

 

Clarke smiles at an obviously nervous Lexa “Good luck” 

 

Anya and Lincoln stand a bit behind Lexa on either side of her and soon the song starts up and Lexa knows right away what she is singing. 

Lexa holds the mic up to her mouth and starts the song “Everybody, Rock your body. Everybody, Rock your body right… Backstreet's back alright!”  

 

Clarke, raven and Octavia can feel their jaws drop at what they are experiencing and Clarke is pretty sure she can see Bellamy’s shocked face from the corner of her eye. 

 

“Oh my god we're back again” Lexa sings “Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. Gonna bring you the flavor show you how. Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah”

 

Lexa points a finger at herself as she looks at Clarke “Am I original?”    
  
“Yeah” both Anya and Lincoln sing in unision. 

 

“Am I the only one?” Lexa continues. 

 

“Yeah” Anya and Lincoln repeat. 

 

Lexa takes her left hand and trails it down her body “Am i sexual?”

 

Anya and Lincoln grin “Yeah” 

 

Lexa grins “Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!” Lexa jumps up onto the table sitting in the middle of the room “Everybody (Yeah) Rock your body (Yeah) Everybody Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright, alright!” 

 

The song fades out and everyone stands up and cheers, Lexa smiles and recieves a kiss from Clarke when she sits down. 

 

“I did not expect that to happen” Clarke says with a small laugh. 

 

Lexa blushes “Well when we were younger Lincoln thought it would be a fun idea to learn the song to put on a show at the talent show” 

 

Clarke grinned “Well I’m glad you did cause that was amazing” 

 

Octavia stands up “Alright my turn!” 

 

“Oh this should be good” Raven says, leaning back in her chair. 

 

Bellamy recognizes the song right away and can't help but laugh out loud which earns him a few looks from the others. 

 

Octavia grins and starts singing “Here we are dear old friend, you and I drunk again. Laughs have been had and and tears have been shed, maybe the whiskey's gone to my head”

 

Octavia walks over to Clarke and sits down on her lap and caress her cheek before continuing “But if I were gay I would give you my heart and if I were gay, you'd be my work of art” Octavia sings out causing Clarke to laugh “And if I were gay we would swim in romance” Octavia takes Clarke's hand that had been resting on her waist and throws it aside “but I’m not gay so get your hand out of my pants” 

 

Clarke can't stop laughing as Octavia then approaches Raven and helps the mechanic stand up “It's not that I don't care - I do I just don't see myself in you” Octavia turns Raven around and puts a hand on the brunette's waist “Another time, another scene I'd be right behind you, if you know what I mean” Octavia air humps Raven before skipping away with a smile on her face. 

 

Raven laughs at Octavia’s antics and laughs even harder when Octavia straddles Lexa who look slightly terrified and confused. 

 

“Cause if I were gay I would give you my soul. And if I were gay I would give you my whole being and if I were gay we would tear down the walls” Octavia gestures to the walls before taking Lexa’s hand in hers “But I'm not gay so won't you stop cupping my ... hand” Octavia releases Lexa’s hand and gets off of Lexa and stands in front of her “We've never hugged, We've never kissed I've never been intimate with your fist” Octavia makes a fisting motion “You have opened brand new doors get over here and drop your drawers!”

 

The song ends and everyone gives Octavia a huge round of applause as they all can't stop laughing at Lexa’s shocked expression. 

 

Raven takes the mic from Octavia and stands up front and winks at Clarke before starting “ I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind. She crept into your life, life and cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah. Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay still got my dignity, ay no one'll love you like me, ay” 

 

Raven walks over to Clarke and then gestures to Lexa “She's prettier than I'll ever be got yourself a beauty queen, yeah, but there's one thing I gotta say” Raven glances at Lexa before looking back to Clarke “She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay I can fuck you betta!” 

 

Lexa chokes on her own saliva at the lyrics and Clarke feels her face go a bit red but she cant help but laugh. 

 

After Raven’s song they all decided to take a quick break to order some pizza and pop. Bellamy then decides to get up on stage. 

 

“Alright since the pizza will take a bit to get here I have a song just for you ladies, sorry Lincoln” Bellamy chuckles. 

 

Lincoln smiles “It's fine Bellamy, I know that I will always have a special place in your heart” 

 

Bellamy returns his smile with a playful grin “You know it” The song starts and Bellamy lifts the mic to his mouth and before he sings he winks at Echo “Everybody here knows about Tucker they say I'm a bad motha-(Shut your mouth!). I can spend all day think about chicks think about Tootsie Roll Pops (How many licks)” 

 

Bellamy walks past all the girls and flexes his muscles and flashes his charming grin just to be funny “Every time that a girl walks by I can't help it she just catches my eye” Bellamy winks at Echo again before returning back to the front. “First I see her face, then I see her waist then I see myself back at her place (What!)” 

 

Octavia chuckles at the words “Yeah right! You wish” 

Bellamy smiles at his sister “Everybody thinks I'm so handsome If you in trouble girl I can pay the ransom If you a song chick this is your anthem” Bellamy stands up on the table “When I see the ladies I say (BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!) When the ladies see me they say (BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!) Cause they know I treat them right (BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!) When I think about you I say! (BOW CHICKA WOW WOW WOW!) CAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE OUTTA SIGHT!” 

 

The pizza arrives at the end of Bellamy’s song and as a reward for such a good performance they let him grab his slices first before the rest of them beat each other up to get their own. After they finish eating Clarke decides that it's finally her turn to sing something. 

 

“Yeah! you go princess!” Bellamy and Octavia both yell out. 

 

Lexa smiles at Clarke and Raven just grins already knowing the song that Clarke chose since the blonde told her earlier. 

 

When the song starts Clarke can’t help but smile when she see’s Lexa’s face go slightly pink, obviously knowing the song. 

 

Clarke starts to sing as she starts to sway her hips from side to side as she slowly walks towards Lexa “You don't know that I know you watch me every night, and I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light.” Clarke is now standing in front of Lexa and she can’t help but fist pump internally at how flustered Lexa is “Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone I could close the curtain but this is too much fun” 

 

Clarke crawls on top of Lexa and straddles her legs “I get off on you getting off on me! Give you what you want but nothing is for free” 

 

Lexa places her hands on Clarke’s waist and her hands slowly trail up the blonde’s shirt, forgetting that their are others in the room. 

 

Clarke grins down at Lexa and gently grinds against the brunette under her “It's a give and take

kind of love we make when the line is crossed I get off, I get off” 

 

Bellamy grabs Clarke and pulls her off of Lexa “Okay no more before you two start having sex in front of us. Save it for later” 

 

Clarke blushes and sits beside Lexa now feeling slightly hot and bothered. Lexa can’t help but feel turned on by Clarke’s performance so she decides to get payback.

 

Lexa walks up to the front a quickly enters the song name in before anyone can see the song starts up and Lexa quietly starts to sing as the others talked amongst each other “He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven. If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"

 

No one has really noticed that Lexa started singing except for Clarke who had her eyes glued to the brunette. 

 

Lexa smirked and once the song got closer to a certain part of lyrics Lexa sung louder to gain everyone’s attention “You know the two of us are just young gods and we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath and they're running, running, running again” 

 

Octavia turns to Clarke “She’s actually pretty good at singing don't you agree?” When Octavia doesn't receive an answer she turns to look at Clarke who can’t seem to take her eyes off of Lexa.

 

“Now that's what I call eye fucking” Raven jokes.

 

Lexa walks over to Clarke and stands in front of her “ He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon” Lexa spreads Clarke’s legs open and stands in between them “There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"

 

Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke before walking away from the blonde who is obviously turned on. 

 

Lincoln stands up “Okay, you two are no longer aloud to sing any more songs until they have been approved by us” The others all nod in agreement.

 

Raven grins “Oh I have a perfect idea for a song!” Raven whispers something into Octavia’s ear who soon sports a grin. Octavia walks over to Clarke and whispers the plan into the blondes ear who agrees with a smile and a nod.

 

The three girls stand on the stage and they each grab a hold of a mic and when the song starts up everyone in the room except for Bellamy and Echo are not ready for what is about to unfold. 

 

Octavia starts the song off “Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want”

 

Raven jumps in to sing the next part “So tell me what you want, what you really really want”

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want” Octavia sings. 

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.” Raven grins as she see’s Anya’s jaw go slack. 

 

“If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast. Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine” Octavia sings as she struts her way over to Lincoln and pats his cheek before strutting her way back over to Raven and Clarke leaving Lincoln dumbfounded.  

 

“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want” Clarke sings.  

 

“So tell me what you want, what you really really want” Octavia sings back.

 

“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.” Raven sings next. 

 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends” Clarke sings looking at Lexa as both Raven and Octavia echo ‘gotta get with my friends’. “Make it last forever friendship never ends, 

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.” Clarke walks over to Lexa and sits on her lap “ What do you think about that now you know how I feel, 

Say you can handle my love are you for real” Clarke sings as she places Lexa’s hand on her heart “I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try” Clarke kisses Lexa with passion and before Lexa can even register what is happening Clarke is off her lap and walking away from her, swaying her hips and she sings the next line “If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.” 

 

Clarke and Octavia were very satisfied with their power at leaving both Lincoln and Lexa speechless and now it was Ravens turn to sing to Anya. 

 

“If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends” Raven sings and this time it's Clarke and Octavia echoing ‘gotta get with my friends’. “Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give” Raven grabs Anya’s hand and pulls her up onto her feet “ Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam” Raven faces away from Anya and grinds on the slightly taller girl. 

 

Anya rests her hands on Raven’s hips and moves to the beat with her and sings the lyrics with Raven “Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh). Slam your body down and wind it all around.Slam your body down zigazig ah”

 

Raven turns around to look at Anya and the two sing in unison “If you wanna be my lover” as the song fades out Anya leans in and kisses Raven, the kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Clarke and Octavia are applauding and wolf whistling which pulls the two girls apart. 

 

“We have time for one more song, who feels like singing?” Bellamy asks.

 

They are all silent for a moment when Lincoln stands up suddenly with an idea. He doesn't say anything, Lincoln takes a chair that wasn’t being used and sets in the middle of the room and then gestures for Clarke to sit in the chair. 

 

Clarke doesn’t ask any questions and sits in the chair “Okay, what now?” 

 

Lincoln smiles at her and grabs Lexa’s hand and pulls her over to Clarke and whispers something in the brunettes ear that makes her cheeks go red.

 

“No way in hell Lincoln!” Lexa yells at her brother. 

 

“What did you say Lincoln?! I want to know?” Octavia clings on to her husband's arm and gives him her best puppy dog eyes. 

 

“I just told Lexa that she should sing a certain song for Clarke and that she shouldn't let those few dance classes she had go to waste” Lincoln says as he stares at Lexa who in return is glaring holes into his head. 

 

“Oh that sounds like a great idea!” Raven says as her and Anya are cuddled up on the couch. 

 

Octavia and Lincoln sit down on the couch and watch Clarke and Lexa waiting for them to start. Clarke was still confused why she was sitting on this chair but she didn't question it when Lexa turned to look at her with eyes that could only be described as seductive. 

 

As the song started Lexa quickly removed her leather jacket, leaving her in just her black pants and white short sleeved shirt.

Lincoln grinned “I made her take a certain class a few months back when she lost a bet so i'm interesting in seeing how well she does” 

 

Octavia looks at Lincoln curiously “What kind of dancing did she learn?” 

 

Lincoln turns to Octavia with a grin “Pole dancing, exhotic dancing you name it and she learned it” 

 

Octavia's jaw dropped for a moment “Wait so you're telling me that-”

 

Lincoln's grin just grows “Lexa is about to give Clarke a lap dance” 

 

Lexa sways her hips back and forth in front of Clarke as her hands run up and down her own body as she sings the first words of the song “There’s something in the look you give

I can’t help myself I fall, I can’t help myself at all” Lexa takes a small step forward and slowly spreads Clarke’s legs apart, making room for to stand in between the blondes legs “There’s something in your touch when we kiss, I scream god forgive me please because I want you on your knees”

 

Clarke feels her throat go dry as Lexa dances in front of her and she realizes right away that this is what Lincoln was talking about that had Lexa so flustered. 

 

Lexa moves her hips in all the right ways as she slowly goes down and then back up “So I don’t want to think about it now, It’s dark in my imagination, it’s dark in my imagination” On Lexa’s way back up she nips lightly at Clarke's ear before she takes a small step back to give the blonde some space. 

 

“Can’t help but wonder where you’ve been all day, Just say when I'm so far away that you give yourself a taste” Lexa runs her hands down Clarke's legs before sitting down on the blonde’s lap “Cause I don't wanna think about it now, It’s dark in my imagination, It’s dark in my imagination.

I don't wanna think about it now, Is it all in my head, Are you somewhere waiting for me” Lexa moves her hips on Clarke’s lap, the two girls immediately getting turned on and wanting to feel more friction between each other. 

 

Lexa removed herself from Clarke’s lap and turned so that her back was to the blonde, swaying her hips again “I don't wanna think about it now, Is there something you said, All these secrets that you keep. But I don't wanna think about it now, I don’t wanna think about it now, I don’t wanna think about it now”

 

Clarke curses under her breath as she can feel herself become wetter by the seconds as she continues to watch Lexa dance in front of her and Clarke is both relieved and upset when Lexa sings the last lines.

 

Lexa turns to Clarke “It’s dark in my imagination”. 

 

Everyone in the room stands up and applauds and a few whistle as Lexa helps Clarke up out of the chair. 

 

Clarke smiles at Lexa “That was amazing, thank you” 

 

“Anything for you Clarke” Lexa says returning Clarke’s smile. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance at the end with the song wasnt my original idea but it just sort of happened and I was inspired to write it because of a wonderful fic called "bare my soul" by Tanagariel. If you havent read it then you really should cause it is an amazing fic and who could resist a stripper Au?
> 
> Here are the songs listed in order of appearance. 
> 
> Backstreet's back - back street boys  
> If i were gay - stephen lynch  
> Fuck you better - Neon hitch  
> Bow chicka wow wow - red vs blue  
> I get off - Halestorm  
> Young god - Halsey  
> Wannabe - Spice girls  
> Dark in my imagination - of verona


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you guys to know that I am not giving up on writing clexa after the events of 3x07. Lexa means a lot to me and I refuse to let her die like that. She will forever live on in are hearts and stories. If her death has taken a huge toll on you guys like it did me (I had troubles sleeping, eating and I felt sick all the time) then you can come talk to me if you need to.
> 
> I just wanted to get a chapter out so sorry for all its mistakes and no smut again but I hope you enjoy these two being goofballs.

“So what's the plan for tonight?” Raven asks as Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln pile into the living room.

 

“I was thinking that we could go downtown to this local bar I know” Octavia suggested. 

 

Raven sat down on the coffee table since the couch was taken “Yeah that sounds like fun” 

 

Octavia swatted at Raven “Get your ass off of my coffee table! I don't want Raven butt cooties where I put my food and drinks” 

 

Raven rolled her eyes “Please, you would be blessed to have my butt cooties over all of your furniture” 

 

Clarke chuckled “Okay you two stop bickering, if we're going to do this are me and Lexa aloud to go back to our hotel to get changed?” 

 

Octavia nods “But were coming with you to make sure no funny business occurs” 

 

Lexa rolls her eyes “Please, we are not that bad” 

 

Raven grinned “I am pretty sure if we left you two alone right now for ten minutes we would come back to find you two fucking on every piece of furniture in this room” 

 

Clarke and Lexa blush at the assumption and could not even deny it earning a round of laughters from everyone. 

 

Anya punches Lexa in the shoulder “I don't think I would ever see the day my sister had a more active sex life then myself” 

 

“Shut up Anya! You and Raven probably fuck three times a day” Lexa declares.

 

Anya shrugs “I won't deny that”  

 

Octavia groans “Okay enough about your guy’s sex life lets go and party!”

 

A chorus of cheers echoed through the house as the six of them walked out the door and to Clarke and Lexa’s hotel so the two could get changed. Raven and Anya decided to change as well and since they were in the same hotel as Lexa and Clarke. 

 

Half an hour later and the group of six where at a bar with a bright neon sign saying “Dropship” on the front. After showing the bouncer their ID they immediately found a booth in the back and they were quickly being attended to by a waitress who was eyeing Lexa up which didn't go unnoticed by Clarke. 

The woman's name tag read “Harper” and Clarke could've sworn that her eyes never left Lexa even when she was taking the others orders. 

 

After the waitress left Lexa noticed the anger resonating from Clarke “Are you okay? You seem tense” 

 

Clarke shakes her head “No I’m alright”

 

Lexa looked at her skeptically before shrugging it off “Alright” 

 

The next ten minutes was spent in mindless chatter about whatever came to mind until the waitress came back and handed them all their drinks and with a not so subtle wink towards Lexa the woman walked away to attend to other customers. 

 

“Hey, Lexa what's that under your drink?” Raven points out the napkin that is stuck to the bottom.

 

Lexa pulls it off and examines the napkin, quickly noticing what is written on it Lexa slams it down on the table and groans. 

 

“What is it?” Octavia asks.

 

Raven swipes the napkin from under Lexa’s hand much to the brunette’s dismay “Ohh~ Harper gave you her number and even left a kiss mark on it” 

 

Clarke slammed her drink down on the table “You're kidding me!” Clarke scans the room for the waitress and quickly finds the girl staring right at them well more so at Lexa. Clarke glares daggers at the woman “I’m going to kill her” 

 

Raven sets a hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Just ignore her Clarke, she isn't worth it”  

 

Lexa takes a sip from her drink “Besides I’m not interested in her anyway” 

 

Octavia chugs most of her drink before slamming it down on the table successfully getting everyone’s attention “Let's go dance, bitches!” 

 

Quickly forgetting about the whole number incident everyone cheered and all piled out of the booth and to the dance floor. 

 

The song ‘Lock me up’ by the cab plays through the club and almost everyone is up on the dance floor grinding their bodies against one another. As the night progressed Clarke left the dance floor to use the washroom and Lexa decided to wait for her on the dance floor. 

 

Harper was just getting off work when she saw the brunette dancing by herself in the sea of people and took this as her opportunity to approach her. 

 

Lexa felts arms snake around her waist, smiling Lexa and who she thought was Clarke started to grind against one another. Lexa glided her hands down her own body to intertwine her fingers with the hands at her waist. 

 

Lexa quickly stopped in her movements when she realised that hands on her waist where not soft and small like Clarke but where actually a bit rough and the same size as hers. Lexa spins around to see the waitress Harper from earlier, gritting her teeth speaks “What are you doing?” 

 

Harper grins “What's wrong I thought you were enjoying yourself” the girl snakes her arms around Lexa’s neck and drags her closer “Come on have a little fun with me” 

 

Lexa grabbed a hold of the girls hands at her neck and detached Harper from her person “You're a nice girl Harper but I am in a committed relationship with someone and I’m sure she is looking for me so if you will excuse me” 

 

When Lexa turns to leave Harper notices the blonde from earlier who was probably Lexa’s girlfriend so without thinking she grabbed Lexa’s arm, whirled her around and smashed their lips together. 

 

Clarke felt her teeth grit in anger one second she had seen Lexa heading her way and the next she was kissing the waitress from earlier. Clarke storms off and doesn’t bother turning back when she hears her friends calling after her. 

 

Lexa pushes Harper away and can hear Clarke’s friends calling after her and she knew exactly what just happened “I do not appreciate what you have just done and with all do respect I wish that you would never come near me again” with that Lexa bolts after Clarke. 

 

Lexa see’s Clarke getting in the car with Octavia “Clarke!” 

 

Raven intercepts Lexa and pushes her back “What the hell Lexa?! You claim to like Clarke but then you turn around and kiss other girls?”

 

Lexa shook her head and she felt her heart sink when she saw Octavia drive away with Clarke “That isn't what happened! You have to believe me Raven” 

 

Anya comes up behind Lexa and crosses her arms “Lexa is telling the truth I saw the whole thing happen. Clarke left to use the bathroom and a few minutes later Harper came up behind Lexa ad pretended to be Clarke”

 

Raven looks skeptical “How could you not tell it was Clarke?”

Anya smirks and nudges Lexa in the arm “Because this idiot couldn't tell the difference between right and left when she’s drunk. Anyway once Lexa realised that it in fact wasn’t Clarke she tried to get away but Harper noticed Clarke walking there way so she did as any asshole would and pulled Lexa into a kiss” 

 

Lexa hung her head in shame for allowing herself to be so foolish “I’m stupid” 

 

Raven smiled and pulled Lexa into a hug “You're not stupid Lexa. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can rest and worry about how you will make this up to Clarke tomorrow okay?”

 

Lexa nods “Alright”   

 

The three girls drive back to the hotel in a cab and they all collapse onto one bed and dont wake up tell the next morning with slight hangovers. 

 

Half the day passes by without any words from Clarke and Lexa doesn't know what to do so she decides to get help from Anya. 

 

Not caring one bit Lexa walks in on Anya and Raven getting it on and sits down on the edge of the bed “Anya I need your help with getting Clarke back”

 

Anya groans and rolls off of Raven and throws some clothes on and sits beside Lexa, ignoring Raven who was confused as hell at the intrusion. 

 

“Look, from the short time I have known Clarke I am one hundred percent sure that she will not be mad at you forever. You just need to go talk to her” 

 

Lexa nods “Should I do something romantic?”

 

Anya grins “Do whatever you would like Lexa”

 

Lexa smiles “I will. Thanks Anya. Bye Raven” Lexa runs out of the room and out of the hotel already having an idea in mind. 

 

Anya looks to Raven “Get dressed we are not missing this” 

 

Raven doesn’t asks questions and does as Anya asks. 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven and Anya arrive at Octavia and Lincoln's home, they see Lexa’s bike is parked outside of the house so they quickly put their plan into motion.

 

Anya pulls out a recorder and heads to the back of the house and Raven goes inside. Raven doesn’t bother to say hi to Octavia and makes her way up the stairs and into the spare room where Clarke is sitting on her bed drawing. 

 

Raven slowly opens the door without alerting Clarke and she soon starts to record right when there is a light tap on the window. 

 

Clarke hears the tap and ignores it, not thinking anything of it but when a few more come after she begrudgingly stands up and goes to the window and opens it. Looking outside Clarke is surprised to see Lexa standing out there with a mini boombox in her hands playing the song “Sad song” by We the Kings. 

 

Lexa puts the mini speaker in her pocket as she starts to sing along “You and I, We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide”

 

Lexa makes her way over to a large tree near the window where Clarke’s room is “So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes”

 

Lexa starts to climb the tree as she continues to sing “Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole” Not having a lack of breath Lexa continues “Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm” Lexa finally makes it to Clarke’s window and climbs in “Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song”

 

Clarke can’t help the smile that graces her face at how ridiculous this whole situation was. Knowing the next words Clarke joins in “With you I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall” Clarke grabs ahold of Lexa’s hand and gives it a small squeeze “With you I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge”

 

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes and sings the next words “So stop time right here in the moonlight,

Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes”

 

Lexa smiles and sings again “Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole.Without you, I've got no hand to hold” Lexa brings Clarke's hand up to her lips and kissed the blonde’s knuckles gently “Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song”

 

The two smile at each other and they both sing together “You're the perfect melody, The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, With you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear”

 

Lexa pulls Clarke closer “Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole”

 

Clarke intertwines their fingers together “Without you, I've got no hand to hold” Clarke sings and Lexa joins in “Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song”

 

Giving it all they got they sing as loud as possible “Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you” They sing the last few lines in a quiet whisper “ I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song”

 

The song fades and the two just stare into each other's eyes before they burst out laughing and bring their lips together. 

 

“I'm sorry Clarke, that girl took advantage of my drunk state. I had no idea that it wasn’t you and the moment I realized I tried to get away as fast as possible but then she-”

 

Clarke cuts her off with a kiss “It's okay Lexa I forgive you”

 

Lexa smiles and pulls her into another kiss. Lexa moved to take Clarke’s shirt off when suddenly a loud beep rang through the room followed by a line of curses. 

 

Lexa looks to the door to see Raven with a sheepish grin and a recorder in her hands “Raven please tell me you didn’t just record everything” 

 

Raven slowly backs away “Sorry I can’t do that” In a split second Raven was bolting it down the stairs with an angry Lexa in tow “Anya! She’s going to kill me!” Raven bolts out of the house and into Anya’s car and Anya slams the car into reverse and takes off down the street. 

 

“I will get that recording Raven!” Lexa yells.

 

Clarke comes up behind Lexa, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist “Just leave it be. Now come back to my room there’s going to be a sale, clothes are one hundred percent off” Clarke whispers the last part in Lexa’s ear. 

  
Lexa turns and looks at Clarke with a smirk “Deal” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I promised a sneak peek of a fic I am working on and so here it is
> 
> ##
> 
> Clarke smirks “You wish Reyes”
> 
> Raven looks to Clarke “I’m sure it will happen eventually, we all know you need a little stress release from time to time and I also know that Octavia was your last hook up because you were tired of the other people who you use” 
> 
> Bellamy spits his drink out and looks to Clarke with a fire in his eyes “You did what with my sister?!” 
> 
> Clarke groaned and held her head in her hands “It was the night of the new year's eve party and when the clock hit twelve we shared a kiss and things just sort of grew from there” she looks Bellamy in the eyes “I promise it will never happen again and that I only think of Octavia as a sister so I didn’t enjoy it at all” 
> 
> “Hey!” Octavia yelled punching Clarke in the shoulder “You ass I was fantastic in bed, it was you who sucked” everyone gave Octavia a knowing look even Clarke. Octavia rolled her eyes and groaned “I know, I know Clarke is amazing bed like holy shit I know we think of each other as sisters but what you did with your tongue was amazing” 
> 
>  
> 
> ##
> 
> I am hoping to start releasing chapter by June (I know its far but life gets in the way of stuff and I want to write a few chapters out before I start posting them) We will see if I can get it out sooner. I hope you enjoyed the preview.


End file.
